Various types of operation devices are known as an operation device used by a user to give an operation instruction to an information processing device, including a controller for a home-use game machine. These operation devices include an operation device that is held by a user and used in a state in which the operation device is not supported by another object (that is, in a floating state). Further, there is a case in which such an operation device is provided with a function of detecting a tilt of the operation device by means of an acceleration sensor or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, there is another operation device that is used in a state in which the operation device is placed on an object having a horizontal plane, such as a table. One example of such an operation device is provided with a stick-like grip part and a base part (see FIG. 12).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-140823 A